Episode 799 (3rd May 1983)
Barbara is upset when Brian confirms their marriage is over but finds herself in Joe's arms. Meanwhile, Jessie returns for Samuel's christening, whilst Alan blames Joe for the cattle situation. Plot Jack is less than pleased as Pat tends to Annabel. Joe is still grouchy following Annie's advice about Barbara. Annie worries that there might be something going on between Joe and Barbara. Alan is confused when he sees all the cattle brought back to N.Y. Estates and lays into Joe, blaming him for the truck breaking down and saying he should have had it serviced when it was due. Brian goes to see Barbara and asks her if they can talk things over. Dolly asks Joe to be Samuel's godfather. Amos comes up with a plan so that both he and Henry can attend Samuel's christening. He finds paint on his best trousers and sets about trying to get the stain out. Alan is annoyed when the driver gives him the cost of his bill for transporting the cattle back and forth. He warns Alan that if the RSPCA Inspector prosecutes him he'll be sending the fine his way for telling him not to bother with partitions. Jack speaks with Joe about Barbara. Joe insists that the only reason Barbara stayed the night was because she couldn't face a lecture from Donald. Henry examines Amos' trousers but ends up creating a hole in them. Amos realises he put paint remover on them by accident. Henry tells him that his jacket should cover the hole as long as he doesn't bend down and encourages him to pretend he has a bad back. Sam sets about building a pen for Annabel. Amos begins covering that he has a bad back as he works in the The Woolpack. Joe finds Barbara drinking with Brian in the pub. She introduces them to each other. Alone, Brian quizzes Barbara on who Joe is and how well she knows of him before leaving. Aunt Jessie arrives at the farm ahead of the christening. Barbara cries on Joe as she confirms her marriage has ended. She apologises if she's made things awkward for him but tells him she doesn't want to go home. They kiss. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Sam - Toke Townley *Mr. Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Joe - Frazer Hines *Jackie - Ian Sharrock *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Jack - Clive Hornby *Pat - Helen Weir *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Seth - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Barbara Peters - Rosie Kerslake Guest cast *Brian Peters - Roger Davison *Aunt Jessie - Kathleen Helme *Driver - Johnny Leeze Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Beckindale Vicarage - Interior *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room and yard *Home Farm - Office and land *Unknown road Notes *Johnny Leeze makes a pre-Ned Glover appearance as Frank, a local haulier driver. Category:1983 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes